Bella's Playlist II
by AllApologies451994
Summary: An idea that IOnlyDateEmpaths came up with. Part I is under her username. Bella decides to "educate" her family in her music taste by putting her iPod on shuffle and playing the first 15 songs that come on. Rated T for minor language. Oneshot.


**Bella's Playlist  
Part II  
Original Idea by: IOnlyDateEmpaths  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these songs, none of the Twilight characters, or even the original concept for this fanfic. The original idea is from IOnlyDateEmpaths, which I asked permission before doing this, so don't go flaming me. :D**

One day in the Cullen residence, everyone was bored. I mean, seriously bored. Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch, Esme had run out of ideas on what to cook for fun, Jasper lost his interest in hunting, Alice was trying on clothes (as per usual), Carlisle was doing paperwork, and Emmett was talking to a vacuum cleaner. ...Yea, don't ask.

Finally, Bella came up with a bright idea; she was going to put her iPod on shuffle and play the first 15 songs that came, to "educate" everyone on her music taste. So, she gathered everyone to come around, put her iPod on her dock, and told everyone what was going on.

"Well, here's the idea; I'm gonna put my iPod on shuffle, and play the first 15 songs that come on, to educate you guys on my music taste. If you know it, you guys can sing along, too! Okay, song number 1 is.... Everlong by Foo Fighters!!"

Many choruses of "Yay!" and "BOO!" and "Huh?" came around the room. But everyone got up and danced, anyways.

_"Hello, I've Waited Here For You  
Everlong  
Tonight, I Throw Myself Into  
And Out Of The Red  
Out Of Her Head She Sang_

Come Down  
And Waste Away With Me  
Down With Me  
Slow How, You Wanted It To Be  
I'm Over My Head  
Out Of Her Head She Sang

And I Wonder  
When I Sing Along With You  
If Everything Could Ever Feel This Real Forever  
If Anything Could Ever Be This Good Again  
The Only Thing I'll Ever Ask Of You  
You've Got To Promise Not To Stop When I Say  
When She Sang

Breathe Out  
So I Could Breathe You In  
Hold You In  
And Now, I Know You've Always Been  
Out Of Your Head  
Out Of My Head I Sang

And I Wonder  
When I Sing Along With You  
If Everything Could Ever Feel This Real Forever  
If Anything Could Ever Be This Good Again  
The Only Thing I'll Ever Ask Of You  
You've Got To Promise Not To Stop When I Say  
When She Sang

And I Wonder  
If Everything Could Ever Feel This Real Forever  
If Anything Could Ever Be This Good Again  
The Only Thing I'll Ever Ask Of You  
You've Got To Promise Not To Stop When I Say When"

"Well, that was fun, sweetheart. What's next?"

"Um... next is... Swing, Swing by The All-American Rejects!"

"You listen to AAR? ME TOO! I love you!"

"Um, okay Emmett...."

_Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall_

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Dreams cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old  
They bend, they fold  
And so do I to a new love

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Bury me  
(You thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(Away, away, away)

Swing, swing, swing (2x)  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

"Wow. That song was just AWESOME. But oddly out of character for you, Bella. I thought you listened to metal!"

"Well, I do, but... Um... The next song is... Devour by Shinedown!"

"Hm. I've never heard that one."

"It goes something like this...."

_Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all  
Take it and take it and take it until you take us all  
Smash it and crash it and thrash it and trash it  
They're only toys!_

Try it, you'll like it, don't hide it, don't fight it, just let it out  
Steal it and shoot it and kill it or take another route  
Take it and take it and take it  
You know they're only toys!

Devour, devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour, devour  
It's your final hour  
Devour, devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour, devour  
What a way you go

You want it you want it you want it you want it  
Well here it is; everything, everything, everything  
Isn't so primitive  
Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all

Nobody, nobody wants to feel like this  
Nobody, nobody wants to live like this  
Nobody, nobody wants a war like this

Devour, devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour, devour  
It's your final hour  
Devour, devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour, devour  
What a way to go  
What a way to go

Diving down  
Round and round  
Diving down  
Round and round

Devour, devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour, devour  
It's your final hour  
Devour, devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour, devour  
What a way to go

Devour, devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour, devour  
It's your final hour  
Devour, devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour, devour  
What a way to go  
What a way to go

"Now THAT'S more like you! What's next?"

"Hm, let me see... Ah! Harvester of Sorrow by Metallica!"

"O yea, son!"

"Shut up Jasper, I can't hear it!"

"Whoops, sorry."

_My life suffocates  
Planting seeds of hate  
I've loved, turned to hate  
Trapped far beyond my fate_

I give, you take  
This life that I forsake  
Been cheated of my youth  
You turned this lie to truth

Anger, misery  
You'll suffer unto me

Harvester of sorrow  
Language of the mad  
Harvester of sorrow

Pure black, looking clear  
My work is done soon here  
Try getting back to me  
Get back which used to be

Drink up  
Shoot in  
Let the beatings begin  
Distributor of pain  
Your loss becomes my gain

Anger  
Misery  
You'll suffer unto me

Harvester of sorrow  
Language of the mad  
Harvester of sorrow

All have said their prayers  
Invade their nightmares  
To see into my eyes  
You'll find where murder lies

Infanticide

Harvester of sorrow  
Language of the mad  
Harvester of sorrow  
Language of the mad  
Harvester of sorrow

"Hm. Nice song. Next is... Minority by Green Day!"

"O YEA, SON!!! GREEN DAY FOR THE WIN!!!"

About that moment everyone turned around and looked at Carlisle funny.

"What did I do?"

"...Nevermind."

_I Want to Be the Minority  
I Don't Need Your Authority  
Down With the Moral Majority  
'Cause I Want to Be the Minority_

I Pledge Allegiance to the Underworld  
One Nation under Dog  
There of Which I Stand Alone  
A Face in the Crowd  
Unsung, Against the Mold  
Without a Doubt  
Singled out  
The Only Way I Know

'Cause I Want to Be the Minority  
I Don't Need Your Authority  
Down With the Moral Majority  
'Cause I Want to Be the Minority

Stepped out of the Line  
Like a Sheep Runs from the Herd  
Marching out of Time  
To My Own Beat Now  
The Only Way I Know.

One Light, One Mind  
Flashing in the Dark  
Blinded by the Silence of a Thousand Broken Hearts  
"For Crying out Loud" She Screamed unto Me  
A Free for All  
Fuck 'Em All  
"You Are Your Own Sight"

'Cause I Want to Be the Minority  
I Don't Need Your Authority  
Down With the Moral Majority  
'Cause I Want to Be the Minority.

Hey!

One Light, One Mind  
Flashing in the Dark  
Blinded by the Silence of a Thousand Broken Hearts  
"For Crying out Loud" She Screamed unto Me  
A Free for All  
Fuck 'Em All  
"You Are Your Own Sight"

'Cause I Want to Be the Minority  
I Don't Need Your Authority  
Down With the Moral Majority  
'Cause I Want to Be the Minority  
I Want to Be the Minority  
I Want to Be the Minority  
I Want to Be the Minority  
I Want to Be the Minority

Everyone sang along VERY loudly to that song. I mean, everyone. Even Esme.

"I didn't know you could sing like that, Esme?"

"Well... I practice..."

"Okay, the next song is... Whatya Want From Me by Adam Lambert? Um... I WAS FORCED TO PUT THIS ON HERE!"

"Aw, you know you love it."

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Mommy! She told me to shut up!"

"Stop whining, Emmett, and be a man for once."

"But I'm just a baby!"

"Yea, a baby over 100!"

_Hey, slow it down. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?  
Yeah, I'm afraid. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?  
There might have been a time when I would give myself away  
Oh, once upon a time, I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are. So, whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?_

Just don't give up. I'm working it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up. Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?

Yeah, it's plain to see - Baby, you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak. But thanks for loving me  
Cuz you're doing it perfectly  
There might have been a time when I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life

Just don't give up. I'm working it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up. Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? (Whataya want from me?)

Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down  
SOOOOOOOOO

Just don't give up. I'm working it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up. Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?

Just don't give up. I'm working it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up. Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?

Hey, whataya want from me? (Whataya want from me?)  
Whataya want from me? (Whataya want from me?)  
Whataya want from me? (Whataya want from me?)

"...I feel like such a pansy."

"You should."

"I thought you were my husband, Edward! How DARE you make fun of me?"

"I'm just agreeing with you."

"O. Next song is... Moon Baby by Godsmack!"

_(spoken)_

Moonlight is thought to transform some people into strange creatures and to drive others mad.  
Hola soy Fernando allende.  
One small step for man, a giant leap for mankind.  
Does the moon actually possess such strange powers? Or is it all just, lunacy?

Let's take a blast to the moon, baby.  
(I'll sit around wishing you well).  
How I'm craving you, yeah.

Every time I'm near you  
(I always wanna swallow you down).  
I'll be right here if you need me.

"In my life, I'll need you here.  
Don't ask why I'll never disappear.  
Why is it every day  
That I feel the pain?  
Oh yeah..."

Let's take a trip to the stars far away.  
(Where were you when I was down?)  
Staring into the dead (dead).

My pain is caused by my pleasure  
(and my soulmate lives in your body).  
I can't get you out of my head,  
It never goes away!

"In my life, I'll need you here.  
Don't ask why I'll never disappear.  
In your eyes, you can bid me farewell.  
Don't ever try to understand the situation!

Why is it every day  
That I feel the pain?  
(it always comes when I least expect it,  
when I'm looking for love  
always seem to be regretting it.)

Why is it every day  
That I feel the pain?  
Oh yeah..."

(No, Please God)

(Don't be sad that I feel this way  
I'd rather just keep makin' the same fuckin'  
Mistakes over and over and over again  
Please, can't this fucking mistake be over?)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone screamed at the end. It was sort of funny seeing Esme scream along with Sully Erna from Godsmack, but whatever.

"Well, that was fun. Next song is... Hit the Floor by Bullet For My Valentine!"

_I see you walking home alone, your face is alive and bright  
But you can't see how weak you are 'cause I could end it tonight  
It's the feeling you get when you think that someone behind is watching you  
Well I can tell you now, that someone is me and I'm about to make it right_

Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor  
Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd HIT, THE, FLOOR!

I creep up from behind, touch your neck, move down your spine  
You take a look and breathe so sharp  
Just a matter of time  
Don't scream I ask of you, but then you let one out and now it's time to go  
I come down on you like a ton of brick  
All over so it's time to go

Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor  
Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor  
HIT, THE, FLOOR!

Whoa-oah!  
Whoa-oah!  
Whoa-oah!

Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor  
Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor  
HIT, THE, FLOOR!

Take this for me, I don't wanna hurt you  
Take this for me, I don't WANNA HURT YOU

"Hey Edward, who does that remind you of?"

"...Shut up."

"Huh? ...Anyways, number 9 is.... Mrs. Butterworth by Nirvana!"

"That song is hilarious! I love it! Even if it has horrible sound quality!"

"What do you expect? It's only a demo."

"..So?"

_Your life is shit  
Shit  
Your life is over  
Bull  
Your life is mine  
Cry  
Your life is hell  
Hell  
I'm gonna die  
Dying with you just  
I'm going to die  
To wear my libido  
I'm gonna try  
To find it with you just  
I'm gonna try  
Do what they say_

Your life is shit  
Shit  
Your life is strange  
And insane  
Your life is not the size of crap  
Your life is now  
Now

I'm gonna die  
Dying with you just  
I'm going to hell  
Without my libido  
I'm gonna try  
To find it with you just  
I'm going to hell  
Without my libido  
I'm gonna die  
Dying with you just  
I'm going to hell  
Without my libido  
I'm gonna try  
To find it with you just  
I'm gonna die  
Do what they say

Your life is shit

"I'm gonna open myself up a flea market  
I'm gonna open myself up a flea market  
And you're gonna wish that you did  
And retire on the profits  
First off  
I'm gonna empty out all of my Mrs. Butterworth jars  
And I'm gonna put 'em on a shelf with my 800 dollar a month tax free Century 21 shop  
And then I am going to put my Mrs. Butterworth syrup jars on the shelf  
Next to all the commemorative fast food chain glasses and cups I've accumulated over the past 62 years  
Then I'm going to get some plywood  
I'm going to get some plywood and cut them up into two by two piece squares  
Then I'm going to get some burlap and I'm going to cut them into two by two piece squares and then I'm going to put them onto the pieces of plywood  
And then I'm going to go to the beach  
I'm going to go to the beach and I'm gonna collect some shells and driftwood  
And then I'm going to take the shells and driftwood and glue them onto the plywood and burlap  
And sell em for lots of money  
People will be paying top dollar for my kids new used new toys and clothing  
Then maybe someday I can get rid of that piss stained mattress I've been sleeping on..."

"Well that song was... colorful, to say the least!"

"Yea buddy!"

"Okay, number 10... is... House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance!"

"..."

"What can you say, I'm part of the MCRmy!"

_I know a thing about contrition  
Because I've got enough to spare  
And I'll be granting your permission  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer  
Well I said hey hey hallelujah  
I wanna hear you sing the praise  
Let the spirit come on through ya  
We got innocence for days_

_Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell  
Everybody burn the house right down_

I'll say  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave  
Tell me I'm a bad man  
Kick me like a stray  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave  
Yea!

S-I-N I S-I-N  
S-I-N I S-I-N  
S-I-N I S-I-N  
S-I-N I S-I-N

_You play Ring Around the Ambulance like you never gave a care  
Well get the choir boys around you  
That's a compliment, I swear  
Well I said ashes to ashes we all fall down  
I wanna hear ya sing the praise  
I said ashes to ashes we all fall down  
We got innocence for days!_

Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell  
Everybody burn the house right down

_I'll say  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave  
Tell me I'm a bad man  
Kick me like a stray  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave!  
Ow!_

_You better run like the devil 'cause they're never gonna leave you alone  
You better hide in the alley 'cause they're never gonna find you a home  
And as the blood runs down the walls  
You see me creeping up these halls  
Been a bad motherfucker  
Tell your sister I'm another  
Ow  
Ow  
Ow!_

_And I said  
Say what I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave!  
Tell me I'm a bad man  
Kick me like a stray  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man!_

_So give it out!  
S-I-N I S-I-N!_

"WOOT! MCR FOR THE WIN!"

"Yea... up next is... Last of the American Girls by Green Day!"

"WOOT!"

_She puts her makeup on  
Like graffiti on the walls of the heartland  
She's got her little book of conspiracies  
Right in her hand  
She is paranoid like  
Endangered species headed into extinction  
She is one of a kind  
She's the last of the American girls_

She wears her overcoat  
For the coming of the nuclear winter  
She is riding her bike  
Like a fugitive of critical mass  
She's on a hunger strike  
For the ones who won't make it for dinner  
She makes enough to survive  
For a holiday of working class

She's a runaway of the establishment incorporated.  
She won't cooperate  
She's the last of the American girls

She plays her vinyl records  
Singing songs on the eve of destruction  
She's a sucker for  
All the criminals breaking the laws  
She will come in first  
For the end of western civilization  
She's an endless war  
Like a hero for the lost cause  
Like a hurricane  
In the heart of the devastation  
She's a natural disaster  
She's the last of the American girls

She puts her makeup on  
Like graffiti on the walls of the heartland  
She's got her little book of conspiracies  
Right in her hand  
She will come in first  
For the end of western civilization  
She's a natural disaster  
She's the last of the American girls

"I love that song."

"I know, it's awesome, right?"

"Anyways, up next is... Coming Undone by KoRn!" [This is a little random, but this is actually my ringtone! Because I'm just a beast like that :P]

_Keep holdin' on when  
My brain's tickin' like a bomb  
Guess the black thoughts have  
Come again to get me  
Sweet bitter words  
Unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along mocking bird  
You don't affect me_

That's right  
Deliverance of my heart  
Please strike  
Be deliberate

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong so delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong so delicate

Choke, choke again  
I thought, my demons were my friends  
Getting me in the end  
They're out to get me  
Since I was young  
I've tasted sorrow on my tongue  
And the sweet sugar gun  
Does not protect me

That's right  
Trigger between my eyes  
Please strike  
Make it quick now

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong so delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong so delicate

I'm  
Trying to hold it together  
Head is lighter than a feather  
Looks like I'm not getting better  
Not getting better

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong so delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong so delicate

"Well, that was fun! Now, lucky number 13 is... Room 409 by Bullet For My Valentine!"

_Yeah!_

I can't believe what I've seen, so scratch my eyes out!  
You, were at ease, on your knees, in his apartment!  
You said his name, as I came, in your direction!  
Now, I can choose, what to do, with both of you

I loved you! (I hate you...)  
You hurt me! (I loved you...)  
I loved you,  
You, hurt, me, bad!  
GO!

Your words, bury me, of what I used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen  
Your heart, smothers me, now it's hard to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories

I, take a step, to the left, now you see me!  
Tears, start to fall, as you crawl, in his apartment!  
You, screamed his name, as I came, in your direction!  
Fists, start to fly, say goodbye, there's no excuses!

I loved you! (I hate you...)  
You hurt me! (I loved you...)  
I loved you,  
You, hurt, me, bad!  
GO!

Your words, bury me, of what I used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen  
Your heart, smothers me, now it's hard to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories  
OH!

Wha-oh-ah-oh!  
Wha-oh-ah-oh!  
Wha-oh-ah-oh!  
Wha-oh-ah-oh!

Get up!  
(Hey!) There's no excuses!  
(Hey!)  
(Hey!) There's no excuses!  
(Hey!)

I loved you! (I hate you...)  
You hurt me! (I loved you...)  
I loved you,  
You, hurt, me, bad!  
GO!

Your words, bury me, of what I used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen  
Your heart, smothers me, now it's hard to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories  
Erase all my memories of you!

"I love that song!"

"Yea... number 14 is... Nice Guys Finish Last by Green Day!"

"WOOT!"

_Nice guys finish last  
You're running out of gas  
Your sympathy will get you left behind  
Sometimes you're at your best  
When you feel your worst  
Do you feel washed up like piss going down the drain_

Pressure cooker bake my brain and tell me I'm insane  
I'm so fucking happy I could cry  
Every joke can have it's truth but now the joke's on you  
I never knew you were such a funny guy

Oh, nice guys finish last  
When you are the outcast  
Don't pat yourself on the back, you might break your spine

Living on command  
You're shaking lots of hands  
You're kissing up and bleeding all your trust  
Taking what you need  
Bite the hand that feeds  
You lose your memory and you get no shame

Pressure cooker bake my brain and tell me I'm insane  
I'm so fucking happy I could cry  
Every joke can have it's truth but now the joke's on you  
I never knew you were such a funny guy

Oh, nice guys finish last  
When you are the outcast  
Don't pat yourself on the back, you might break your spine  
Oh, nice guys finish last  
When you are the outcast  
Don't pat yourself on the back, you might break your spine

Oh, nice guys finish last  
When you are the outcast  
Don't pat yourself on the back, you might break your spine  
Oh, nice guys finish last  
When you are the outcast  
Don't pat yourself on the back, you might break your spine

"Okay, this is going to be the final song... and it is.... Bring Me to Life by Evanescence!"

_How Can You See Into My Eyes  
Like Open Doors  
Leading You Down Into My Core  
Where I've Become So Numb  
Without A Soul  
My Spirit Sleeping Somewhere Cold  
Until You Find It There And Lead It Back Home_

[Wake Me Up]  
Wake Me Up Inside  
[I Can't Wake Up]  
Wake Me Up Inside  
[Save Me]  
Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark  
[Wake Me Up]  
Bid My Blood To Run  
[I Can't Wake Up]  
Before I Come Undone  
[Save Me]  
Save Me From The Nothing I've Become

Now That I Know What I'm Without  
You Can't Just Leave Me  
Breathe Into Me And Make Me Real  
Bring Me To...

[Wake Me Up]  
Wake Me Up Inside  
[I Can't Wake Up]  
Wake Me Up Inside  
[Save Me]  
Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark  
[Wake Me Up]  
Bid My Blood To Run  
[I Can't Wake Up]  
Before I Come Undone  
[Save Me]  
Save Me From The Nothing I've Become

Bring Me To Life  
[I've Been Living A Lie]  
[There's Nothing Inside]  
Bring Me To Life

Frozen Inside Without Your Touch  
Without Your Love  
Darling Only You Are The Life  
Among The Dead

[All This Time]  
[I Can't Believe I Couldn't Dee]  
[Kept In The Dark]  
[But You Were There In Front Of Me]  
I've Been Sleeping A Thousand Years It Seems  
Got To Open My Eyes To Everything  
[Without A Thought]  
[Without A Voice]  
[Without A Soul]  
[Don't Let Me Die Here]  
[There Must Be Something More]  
Bring Me To Life

[Wake Me Up]  
Wake Me Up Inside  
[I Can't Wake Up]  
Wake Me Up Inside  
[Save Me]  
Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark  
[Wake Me Up]  
Bid My Blood To Run  
[I Can't Wake Up]  
Before I Come Undone  
[Save Me]  
Save Me From The Nothing I've Become

Bring Me To Life  
[I've Been Living A Lie]  
[There's Nothing Inside]  
Bring Me To Life.

"Hmm... looks like I'm done."

"THANK GOD!"

"...I think Emmett means... Well, exactly what he said."

"Hmm. I'm hungry."

"Me too. Let's go hunting."

"Sounds good."

And with that, everyone left, leaving Bella behind with her iPod.

"Well, that was rude!"

**A/N: ...Review?**


End file.
